Digimon Frontier X Secondary Memories
by no nome
Summary: sequel to my first story Digimon Frontier X- First Encounter. This continues when Hannah is gaining more memories and encountering more people from her past, Finding more about Hallosmon and saving the worlds and galaxies yet again with her friends.
1. Danger Lurks everywhere!

Digimon Frontier X- Uncovered Memories

Chapter 1

Danger lurks everywhere!

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

It had been two years since we went to the digital world and tomorrow we're all gathering together to celebrate exactly three years. Tomorrow is our anniversary of going to the digital world. I was icing the cake for tomorrow when suddenly the phone rang. I ran quickly to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hannah! You're all ready for tomorrow right?"_

"Yes, everything will be ready for tomorrow Kouji, honestly, you worry too much!"

_laughs. "Yeah, I know. I can't help it, I'm all jumpy! Any ideas?!"_

"how about calm down for one?"

"_funny! I meant any ideas on helping me calm down?"_

"um, close your eyes and take a deep breathe. Don't let go till I tell you."

_In hails. _

"now let go. Feel better?"

"_much. Thanks Hannah! See you tomorrow!"_

"see ya tomorrow!"

Then I hung up. Kouji was like that now sometimes. I think it was from loosing me so many times, he now panics over the smallest little thing.

I suddenly heard a chuckle. I twirled around, but no one was in sight. Amy had gone shopping with mum and dad. I hadn't heard a car pull in, so they weren't home, and the doors were locked, so no one was inside the house. The voice chuckled even louder this time and I realised the chuckle was coming from me. But I wasn't laughing. It was a little voice inside my head.

"_my, my! Have you forgotten the sound of your own voice? Silly Hannah!"_

"Okay, who are you?!"

"_I'm someone from your past! A long time ago, and yet so close that it seem like yesterday. I'm with you everyday, Hannah. Are you really that dense? Have you forgotten all those times we acted together and saved the worlds?"_

"Hallosmon?"

_Chuckle "Who else? Were you expecting someone else?"_

"I haven't heard from you since the day we defeated Galamon? That was who we defeated before we went back to the human world, wasn't it? It looked like Galamon!"

"_You ask too many questions Hannah. I'll do the talking. Listen! You need to get out of here!! Like, right now!! Run!!"_

I was too speechless to ask why. I just ran out of the house and down the driveway. I'd become a little clumsy since I came back. I tripped over a little rock and nearly landed on my nose. I kept myself balanced and ran across the road. I turned back to look at the house.

"_Don't look!! Just run!! Hurry!! Turn your back on the house!!"_

I turned my back on the house and kept running when a deafening explosion came from the house and I felt heat behind me as a strong gust of wind knocked me off my feet. I landed on the ground and slowly got up, dusting myself off. I turned back to look at the house and Hallosmon didn't stop me. I gasped to see nothing but bits of wood, metal and flames. Smoke came from the flames as the danced in the wind. I was glad that everyone was out. We didn't have to worry about pets because Amy was allergic.

"_Get out of town!! You mustn't come back!! Everyone will be in danger! That trap was set for you. If you hang around everyone else because I cannot guaranty that they will be as lucky! You being around them puts them in danger. You must leave now!!"_

I didn't need to be told twice. I turned and ran, never looking back.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

Right after Hannah had managed to calm me down I walked back into my room and rung up Kouichi. He said that him and Polly were dream mates. I was really happy for him. He had my girl friends twin sister as his girl friend. I smirked to myself. I got out of my room and picked up my jacket before I walked out the door. I decided to walk to Hannah's house, help her prepare.I was half way there when I heard a fire truck's sirens. I turned around and saw it zoom past me really fast. I ran after it, trying to catch up, but wasn't going so well. I saw smoke coming up from the horizon. I gasped to see it was nearby Hannah's house, or was her house. I finally caught up to the truck as it came to a stop and they jumped out, going into the fire searching. I gasped as I saw it was Hannah's house. I saw a car pull up and saw Amy, Riku, Polly and their mother and father walk out, gasping.

The fire person walked out.

He said, "We can't seem to find a body, so if he's alive, she managed to get out in time. But that doesn't mean she is alive just because there's no body inside. The force of the explosion sent debris flying everywhere. She could have been hit by the debris on her way out, lying out cold or dead. We'll keep searching for your daughter."

I gasped and nearly fell to my knees. I felt the darkness creeping into my vision. Suddenly I heard a voice. It sounded exactly like mine.

"_Kouji, calm down. Hannah is alive and well. Hallosmon saved her. Don't worry. Calm down before you make yourself sick!"_

I struggled to keep myself calm. I kept telling myself over and over that Hannah was okay, but somehow only Hannah was able to calm me. I finally got enough stamina and stood up, wobbling a bit.

"So, where is she?" Everyone looked at me. I smiled and pointed at my head.

"Masinmon's talking to me!" They nodded and continued to watch the fire blaze.

"_I'm afraid I don't know, but she is safe, but she's leaving. She won't be coming back, not while traps are being set up to kill her. This was no accident. This was a trap, that was designed to kill Hannah. They don't care who else goes with her, just as long as she's gone! I don't know who either, but I think it's a foe we've faced before."_

"Monique?"

"_No, this isn't his style. He gets others to do his dirty work. And he does it physically not through bombs and stuff."_

"Lucemon?"

"_No, I don't think so. Lucemon's about the same as Monique."_

"Galamon?"

"_I don't think so. She's the same as well. Maybe I was wrong, maybe it's a new enemy. Anyway, this time their even more dangerous than the last load of enemies were. Be careful when you go and search for her!"_

"Right! Thanks Masinmon!" I looked back at the family.

I said, "This wasn't an accident, it was a trap, made to kill Hannah, and anybody who just happened to be too close at the wrong time. They won't stop till she's dead. So she's run away so you guys don't get hurt. Hallosmon managed to save her from this in time." They sighed in relief.

"But we think it's a new enemy, and they're even stronger than the last load of enemies were." They gasped and I saw them tense. I saw Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, Tommy, JP, Abigail, Bastion and Monique running towards us. I waved at them, but they saw the pain in my eyes and sincereness came to their eyes.

Takuya asked, "Don't tell me she's dead?"

I shook my head.

Zoe asked, "Then what's with the long faces?"

Amy explained, "It's because Hannah's run away because of this. She's being hunted down, and they won't stop till she's dead. They'll take down anyone to make sure she's dead and it's a new enemy, even stronger than before. She's in terrible danger, we've got to help her, but we don't know where she is!"

Their faces fell and suddenly Polly gasped! We all looked at her.


	2. Back we go and a new friend!

Digimon Frontier X- Uncovered Memories

Chapter 2

Back We go and a new friend!

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I ran down the alley way as I got out of town. I was a little tired, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I saw the people on the street, in rags, and then saw that there was something familiar about here. I gasped as a memory exploded into my mind.

Flashback

The long red haired me was running on the floor, then jumped up to an extremely high height in the alley way, over the tops of the buildings.

End flashback

I realised that I had been here before, so I tried the same trick. I ran across the floor and then jumped to an extremely high height. Over the buildings I went. I saw the town below, then I saw the exit to the next town. Everyone below me gasped. I started to fall down. I bent my knees and lifted my arms up high. I waited till I felt my feet touch the ground, then I slammed my hands down to brace myself, sending me back up to a normal position for walking. Everyone was staring at me. I smiled to myself. I still had all my abilities, even when I thought I had lost them. 

Suddenly I realised I was being followed. 

"_Run Hannah!!"_

I ran across the road and down the next highway. 

"_They're the ones that blew up your house. You must keep away from them!"_

I kept running and I turned my head around and saw it was four men and two women. They were about in their 30's. They were wearing normal clothes for anyone from the town. I turned my head back and kept running. I ran across the next road when I car suddenly squealed the brakes on. I gasped and pushed my hands forward, hopping to brace myself. 

The car stopped just before me and then a male voice yelled, "Get in!!" I was hesitant. 

"_Get in!! Do as he says, he's here to help!!"_

_I jumped into the car, passenger side of course. He stepped on the gas pedal and we went zooming forward. I braced myself on the seat so I wouldn't go flying forward. I caught a glimpse of the man. He was actually the same age as me. He had short blonde spiky hair and was wearing dark sunglasses. His clothes were a red top, black jacket and black pants. His skin was a pale tan colour. I opened the window and looked out behind us. The gang had gotten into their own cars and were speeding towards us. _

_I gasped and yelled, "Step on it!!!" He stepped on the gas pedal and we went zooming forward so fast that I nearly hit my neck on the rim of the car window. I pulled my head back in and braced myself. I watched the speedometer as it rose above 120kmp/h. I felt some kind of phobia creeping it's way into my system. I started to feel afraid and dizzy. _

_I yelled over the noise of the car engine, "So, who are you and how did you know where to find me?!"_

_He answered, "I'm Jacob, Jacob Fran. I worked with your past life forms. I'm here to protect you, as well as Hallosmon. See, Hallosmon isn't just a digimon life form. She also used to be a human, with great powers, just like you. She worked with us, at the same time Amy and you first started. She was amazed at you and wanted to work with you as well. So she joined your team. I was the person who did all the research for you three. I loved how you guys brought justice to the world. I was falling love with Hallosmon as well. Then came the day of your death and Hallosmon died protecting you as well. But before she died, she grabbed onto you, and then somehow combined with you. Then you were tragically killed next, then Amy. I was heartbroken. But then I continued to work with the next of your life forms, but Hallosmon never appeared. Then came the day you were about to be killed again. Suddenly your eyes changed colour and then I heard the way you were speaking. I instantly knew that I had been working with Hallosmon all along. Hallosmon was you! I couldn't believe it. But then I realised that because of that, I would have to give up my love for her. I've helped you without your knowing ever since. Well, now you know!" _

_I was speechless. This guy had known me since then. How was he still alive and young?_

_He seemed to know what I was thinking and answered, "I never age! And I never happened to be in a death situation. So I'm fine!" Suddenly the back of his silver sports car got hit and I screamed feeling the phobia creeping back! The car spun out of control and I sent a mental image to Polly. I imagined what was happening outside the car and then tried to send it to her. The car hit the wall and crashed through the brick wall. I flew forward. I grabbed the front of the car and then grabbed Jacob before he hit the window screen. He fell into my lap. How embarrassing. He straightened himself up and then whacked the door open. I followed and then ran after him as he ran. I managed to keep up. We ran past corridor after corridor. Jacob suddenly stopped and gasped. I skidded to a halt and gasped. I turned around and we attempted to run back and find another way but they were already there. Parking their cars in front of the passageway. I backed up and Jacob grabbed me protectively. They pulled out their guns. I sent another quick mental image to Polly again, sure that she would get this one. I braced myself for pain. Suddenly everything went black and I didn't even hear a bang._

_Hallosmon had taken control. _

_She turned my eyes to a deep dark red and Jacob whispered, "It's her!" She jumped and then pulled out her knife. She landed behind them and then slashed one of them straight in the chest. They fell to the floor dead. She turned and glared at the others. They were shaking with their guns. At least the men were. She pulled out her gun and then fired three times. All the men were dead. Then the women jumped at her. She jumped at them. One pulled out a knife, the other pulled out a sword. Hallosmon got her knife ready. She slashed the first woman, making her scream in pain. Jacob stood there, watching in amazement. Hallosmon pulled out her gun with her other hand and fired, killing that woman. She turned and saw the other lady with a bomb in her hand, and she had it aimed at Jacob. Hallosmon gasped and ran to Jacob. Jacob gasped but Hallosmon made it there in time. She fired at the lady and then grabbed Jacob, thinking of the digital world. _

_When I opened my eyes, Jacob and I were somehow in fire terminal. I got up then helped Jacob up._

_I said, "Wait here! I'm going to bring my friends here too." He nodded and then I closed my eyes. I appeared in front of Kouji and all my family and friends. Kouji hugged me with tears in his eyes._

_He said, "Don't run off like that!!"_

_I said, "Sorry, explanations later. Grab hold." They grabbed hold and I imagined the digital world and Jacob where I had last seen him. We all appeared in front of Jacob. _

_He said, "That didn't take very long. But Hannah, where are we?" _

_I smiled and answered, "The digital world! We came here three years ago. And we saved this place. This is also where I discovered Hallosmon." Jacob nodded. I introduced him to everyone, then explained how he had saved my life. Everyone was grateful to him._

_I was watching him talking to everyone when I heard a rustle from a nearby bush. _

_I walked there and then smiled yelling, "Bokomon! Neemon! Patamon!! It's great to see you guys!!" T_

_hey ran out of the bush and Jacob yelled, "Be careful Hannah!!" _

_I smiled and said, "There's no need to be careful with these little guys. They're friends of ours. They gave us info and helped us through the tough times." Jacob relaxed. I giggled and ran to Kouji. I hugged him from behind, making him laugh. _

_He turned and whispered, "You don't know how worried I was when I saw the house on fire. Be more careful!" _

_I answered, "Don't worry! They shouldn't be bothering us anymore! Now, how did the digital world come to look like this?" _

_Bokomon answered, "I'm afraid this has been happening for a while now. About a year. Evil spread around the digital world again, and we need your help to make things right again." I sighed. Obvious. _


	3. What is happening to me?

Digimon Frontier X- Uncovered Memories

Chapter 3

What is happening to me?

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I was walking with the gang, hand in hand with Kouji as we started our journey again. JP was complaining as usual about the walking. I sighed and felt like I was going to snap.

"_Come on! Give JP a break, you can't deny it's been a while since he's done something like this! Can you?"_

I answered back, even though everyone could hear me, "Yes, as a matter of fact, Abigail's been making him run the block every day! So shut it Hallosmon!!" Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"_But it's been a while since he's saved the world? Or has been saving worlds without your knowing?"_

"Shut it Hallosmon! You know it's been three years, so save it for someone who cares! Cause I certainly don't!!"

"_Whoa! Cool it!! Calm down!! No ones trying to kill you or your friends, save your temper for them!"_

"Trying to kill me or my friends? Hallosmon?"

"_Whoops! I'm going to shut up now!"_

"Hallosmon!? Tell me!! Who's going to try that? Tell me! Now!!"

"_No! No! You can't make me!! If you hurt me, you hurt yourself! You can't force it out of me!!"_

"Hallosmon please! Tell me!" I heard her sigh.

"_Alright!" _she paused. I looked around me and saw them looking at me curiously.

"_Run Hannah!!" _I gasped and ran away from them. They stood there, watching me as I ran.

"_Stop now!!" I stopped in my tracks! Then something in front of me exploded. I was thrown back. Riku, Polly, Amy and Monique gasped. Kouji got ready to run and help me. Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, JP, Tommy, Abigail and Bastion stood there, in too much shock to do anything. I grunted as I attempted to stand back up. Suddenly three digimon stood around me. The got their attacks ready. One was red and black, looked like a horse, and contained flames out the mouth. The second looked like a mermaid digimon, but she was hovering above the ground. She wore blue and had blue hair. She looked very pretty, and water was rising from her hands. The third looked like a tree, but had cherries on it's branches and leaves. The cherries glowed ready to strike. I stood and growled. Hallosmon took over cause my vision went black. _

_Hallosmon bent down, ready to strike. She jumped up just before they attacked. The attacks hit each other and caused a huge explosion. I felt a gush of pain. Hallosmon screamed as the attack hit her in the back. She collapsed to the ground in a daze. Her eyes were wide open and she slowly turned back into me. I looked up to see the mermaid hovering over me. I gasped and attempted to get back up, but the pain was too strong. I crawled away instead, but the cherry digimon fired, hitting me with his cherries. I screamed and collapsed again. Polly gasped and ran to me. She helped me stand, then grabbed my hand. We both closed our eyes. My body glowed red, hers glowed blue. I held my other hand out and so did she. Fire shot out of my hand, water hers. They combined and then hit the mermaid digimon. That was me limit. I collapsed but Polly caught me in time. I grunted as I tried to find an inner strength. _

_Polly whispered, "It's okay Hannah, we'll take care of them." I found strength in her words. I opened my eyes and my body glowed grey as I slowly began to stand. Everyone gasped as I stood, with new strength, maybe even stronger than before. I wouldn't know because Hallosmon had taken control yet again, but this time in fury. Her eyes turned to a dreadful black. The red on her clothes turned to dark grey. Her body gave off a black aura. She growled and then held her hands out. Her growl sounded like it wasn't even human. It sounded like a beast. Kouji backed away, looking scared. Jacob was frightened as well. Everyone was frightened. As for me, I couldn't believe that snarl had come from me! What was happening? Was Hallosmon being corrupted again? I was a loss for words. Hallosmon fired a black flame from her hands and it hit the tree digimon with cherries. She turned to look at the beast digimon that looked like a horse with flames. It backed away and attempted to run away. She fired the black flame at it and it screeched in pain. Everyone covered their ears but Hallosmon just stood there, watching with a smile on her face as the digimon was burning in pain. _

_Polly asked, "Hannah? What's happened to you?!" Hallosmon turned to look at Polly. Polly gasped as she saw the colour of her eyes. She backed away, terrified. Kouichi got ready to run to her aid. Hallosmon smirked and then fired the flame at Polly's feet. Everyone gasped and Kouichi ran to help her. The flame struck nearby Polly's feet and a grey smoke flew up, Polly gasped as she saw images in the smoke. She looked back at Hallosmon._

_She said, "Hallosmon? The dangers over, can you release Hannah now!?" Hallosmon close her eyes, then the grey turned back into red and when she opened her eyes, they were the light brown colour of mine and the black aura disappeared. I collapsed to the ground with a thud. Polly ran to help me up. _

"_Don't touch me Polly!!!" Polly jerked away from this sudden turn of events. I stood without anyone's help and then turned to look at her. _

"_You're pathetic!!" Polly looked terrified. What was happening to me? I would never say that to Polly! Suddenly something threw a piece of fruit at my head. It hit my head. _

"_Ow! What? What the hell happened? Polly? Mind telling me what's going on?" Polly was in too much shock. I realised what I had said to her._

"_Polly, you know that wasn't me talking, don't you?" She nodded then came and gave me a hug. I let go and turned to look back at the trees. The digimon that had thrown the fruit wasn't there. I grabbed my head with my hands and collapsed to my feet. _

_I kept whispering, "What is happening to me? I'm never that mean! What's going on?" Polly placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up to look at her. She bent to my level and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her back. Tears started flowing down my cheeks and Polly kept trying to calm me down._

_SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT FOLKS!!_


	4. Scattered with a prophecy

Digimon Frontier X- Secondary Memories

Chapter 4

Scattered with a prophecy

(Takuya's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe it, had Hallosmon taken over Hannah without changing her appearance, yet making her so nasty? How? Kouji's poor sweet Hannah! Kouji looked like he didn't know what to believe. I felt the same way. But Polly somehow knew what to believe, maybe cause she was technically a part of her? Amy and Riku were holding hands, terrified. Kouichi was behind Polly to protect her if somehow Hannah lost control again. Zoe was gripping my arm, scared, probably for Hannah. Abigail was doing the same with JP. Bastion and Tommy were shocked, yet staying together like best friends. How did this happen? And why?

"Oh no!" came Bokomon's voice. We all turned to look at him.

He continued, "It says here, with the new info that was received after Hannah and everyone left, that when Hallosmon returns, like not when she's born, like when she comes back, from human world back to digital world, the demon inside her will be released. There's a little prophecy. 'With the power of wings, Hallosmon shall return. Return the digicode to her wings, awaken the protector. Till her last breathe she shall fight, Awakening the dawn of new light! And…' what's this?! It's blank there!! The prophecy hasn't been fully written!!! Oh dear!! We can't know fully for sure what's going to happen cause Hannah needs to write the rest of the prophecy." Hannah's head jerked up at the mention of her name. It looks like she hadn't heard the prophecy cause she was so wrapped up in her problems. She stood and then walked to Bokomon. She bent down and placed her hand on his book. Bokomon handed the book to her. She gasped, eyes wide open. The book stayed in her hands. Her eyes went lifeless. Everyone gasped.

Kouji yelled, "Hannah!!!" I grabbed his shoulder with my free hand, stopping him before he ran to her. He turned to look at me, I shook my head and then looked back at Hannah.

She said, "With the power of wings, Hallosmon shall return. Return the digicode to her wings, awaken the protector. Till her last breathe she shall fight, awakening the dawn of new light! And the battle of all battles shall begin, destroying the galaxies. Only the legendary warriors shall stop them, Hallosmon vs. the guardian, in the battle that shall destroy everything we know of today!" Everyone was speechless.

I walked forward a step and asked, "Hannah, who is the guardian?" Hannah slowly looked up to look at us. Her eyes gained life back to them. She gasped for breathe and fell to her knees as life burst into her eyes. Kouji ran to her helping her back up. What had just happened? Was the prophecy fully written now? How would we find the guardian?

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

What had just happened? What did I do?! Everyone was looking at me in amazement. Why were they looking at me like that? What was so special about me? Why was this all happening to me? What was happening to me? I looked from Zoe's bewildered expression to Kouji's why-can't-everything-be-simple look. I kinda felt like giggling at his expression. Kouji stared into my eyes then gasped as he saw something. I gave him a quizzical look. He pointed straight at my head. I walked to the side, but his finger still pointed where it had before, which wasn't at me now! I looked behind me and gasped, seeing a digimon, that looked like me!! I gasped and slowly walked towards it, being careful as I went. She looked frozen into place, hr eyes stuck on the ground. I gasped to see she was dressed exactly like me, but her clothes were red and gold, with a green ribbon, like my clothes were before all of this. Her eyes were goldy hazel and there was light pink lip stick on her lips, she wore no eye shadow. I gasped again as she came to me! That was the darker version of me!! She suddenly turned her vision to me in less than a second! I gasped and she moved her hand to my ribbon on my neck in another quick graceful motion that was too quick for the naked eye. She pulled on the ribbon with hardly any of her strength and I felt a choking pressure on my neck! I gasped and chocked for air till the ribbon snapped off. She smiled and I backed away. Why was I doing this to myself? Wait, that didn't make any sense! Why was the previous 'me' trying to kill 'me' now!? She smirked and then darted at me. I gasped and jumped to the side. She went straight past me! I smiled and darted at her. She pulled out her knife and slashed me in the shoulder, I gritted my teeth in pain. I pulled out my gun and shot her in the side, nearby the pelvis. She gasped in pain then collapsed to the floor. I slipped another bullet into the gun and then fired again, this time nearby her neck. She fell to the ground, dead. I had just killed myself! Suddenly the ground shook. I gasped and turned to see Zoe, Tommy, Kouichi, Kouji, Polly, Takuya, Abigail, Amy, Riku, Bastion and Monique all flying up in the air, then get scattered all along the forest.

I screamed, "Kouji! Kouichi! Tommy! Takuya! Zoe! Riku! Polly! Amy! Monique! JP! Abigail! Bastion! NO!" But it was too late, they were scattered, and I had to go find them, but how!?

I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE VERY LONG, I PROMISE YOU THAT. SOME NEW DIGIMON WILL APPEAR IN THIS, AND A NEW ENEMY, BUT THIS CHAPTER ENDS IN A CLIFF HANGER!! SORRY!!


	5. JetSilphymon joins Zoe

Digimon Frontier X- Secondary Memories

Chapter 5

JetSilphymon joins Zoe

(Zoe's P.O.V.) I walked around in a dark forest thanks to that huge gust of wind that separated us all from Hannah, I bet Kouji's heart was breaking. Poor guy, why did this always happen to him and his gil friend, couldn't they just live a normal life together like everyone else? Oh well, they're 19, I bet they can deal with it. They are now classed as adults, and us older kids just finished our last year of high school. I sighed as the memory of graduation floated into my head.

Flashback

Us older kids were all sitting in our chairs while the ceremony went on of our graduation. Takuya had his hand in mine, to stop me from freaking out. I was getting watery eyed. I patted my tears away with the sleeve of my spare arm and Takuya saw me.

"Hey Z, what's wrong?" asked Takuya. I sniffled.

"How could anything be wrong, I'm happy. I just can't believe it!" I answered. Takuya nodded in agreement. Then he wiped the rest of my tears away and the ceremony continued to where we all had our party. I was standing there talking to Hannah. She didn't seem to be herself today.

"Hannah, is something wrong?" I asked. Hannah looked at me. She nodded.

I asked, "Do you want to tell me, so I can tell the others for you?" She nodded again.

"I've been having memories again, but these ones are completely muddled. I can't understand them. The person I see in the reflection of the memories isn't one of my life forms from my past. She's different, she had long blue hair, with light blue eyes, and a freckle on her cheek. I never had a life form like that!" she told me.

"Maybe those are Hallosmon's memories of when she was human, if she was human at all." I suggested. Hannah nodded cheering up again. That was the last contact I had with her that day. I was busy trying to get the others to understand what she had told me. Takuya was the hardest, of course. If he could understand, I think his brain would actually fit his head. He had a big head, yet a little brain. Probably the size of a pea.

End Flashback

I giggled as the thought of Takuya's brain size crept into my mind again. Suddenly I heard a snap of a branch. I twirled and gasped to see IceDevimon, yet again! He still had his big red eyes, and pure white skin. I growled and pulled out my digivice. I spirit evolved into Kazemon. I flew up above his head but he lifted his wings and flew up after me. I gasped and he grinned.

"Not so fast little fairy bug! I only want to pluck your wings!" he said.

I growled and then yelled, "Tempest Twist!" and I got onto my hands in the air, then I spread my legs apart, then started twirling extra fast. My legs smacked into his face. He howled in pain a little then slammed his giant hand into me, knocking me out of the sky. I landed with a thud on the ground.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I was walking in the forest trying to find the others when I saw IceDevimon and Kazemon fly up above the forest. I growled and ran to their area.

I yelled, "Zoe!"

(Zoe's P.O.V.)

I slowly got up and growled as IceDevimon let himself fall back to the ground. I flew up to his face again.

I yelled, "Roseo Temporale!" and I kicked his face rapidly with my feet. He grabbed me with his giant claw. I gasped in pain. Then he threw me to the ground. I stood quickly and held my hand up.

I yelled, "Hurricane Wave!" and little tornadoes erupted from my finger tips and I threw them at IceDevimon. He was thrown back but that wasn't enough, and I was getting tired.

He stood and jumped at me, I dodged and then yelled, "Slide Evolution, Zephyrmon!" I had slide evolved into the beautiful beast warrior of wind, Zephyrmon. Suddenly a familiar figure ran out into the clearing that IceDevimon and I were in. It was Ranamon! She ran straight to me and stood in between me and IceDevimon.

"Need some help Sugar?" she asked.

"Depends on who you're talking to, me or him?" I asked her.

"You of course sugar!" she answered back to me nicely. I nodded.

She yelled, "Ranamon slide evolution, Calmaramon!" She smiled back at me.

I flew up and yelled, "Hurricane Gale!" and then these pink blade flew in the tornado I had created. They flew at IceDevimon.

Calmaramon yelled, "Acid Ink!" and she spat about three doses of that horrible acid into the tornado to add more power as it surged towards IceDevimon. It hit him and he screamed.

Calmaramon yelled, "Bingo! Wait to go sugar!" then I screamed as I giant white claw reached up to me at the speed of light from the dust cloud that surrounded IceDevimon. It wrapped itself around me and squeezed. I screamed in pain!

Calmaramon said, "Oh my! Zephyrmon!" Then she flung her fin at IceDevimon, only to find out it did nothing! I gasped in pain then I de-digivolved. He let me go and I collapsed, falling to the ground. However before I hit the ground, Calmaramon had sent her fin to catch me before I hit the ground. She gently laid me on the ground and I stood. I walked slowly towards IceDevimon. Calmaramon gasped as she saw me collapse.

IceDevimon went in for the kill when suddenly my detector glowed a brilliant purple, and then I was surrounded in pink light. I saw my human spirit of Kazemon right next to me on my left, then I looked to my right and saw my beast spirit of Zephyrmon. My two spirits had come together. I held my detector and then the light faded.

I yelled, "Execute! Fusion Evolution!" and then I fusion evolved. The code disappeared and I yelled, "JetSilphymon!" Calmaramon started cheering. I turned to look at her.

"Change into your human form Calmaramon! I think I need some waves to defeat him." I said to her. She nodded and slide evolved back into Ranamon. I flew to the air.

I yelled, "Ultra Turbulence!" and my windmill created a whirlwind that smashed into the ground, revealing a whole heap of water.

Ranamon yelled, "Whippin' Waves!" a column of water surged out of the hole I had created. It flew up past my height and then I closed my eyes.

I yelled, "Jet Winter!" I flew into the column of water and directed it straight at IceDevimon. It hit him, along with me and he was thrown back. He screamed. I flew up a bit.

I yelled, "Ultra Turbulence!" and the whirlwind appeared again.

Ranamon yelled, "Dark Vapour!" a black cloud of acid joined with my whirlwind and it smashed right into IceDevimon. He screamed, weakened greatly.

I said, "Ranamon! Let's finish this!!"

Ranamon yelled, "Draining Rain!" A rain cloud appeared over IceDevimon and it rained on him, draining away his energy.

I yelled, "IceDevimon, your evil days are finally over! Ultra Turbulence!" I sent one final whirlwind at him and he screamed. His fractal code appeared I scanned it. I landed on the ground. I de-digivolved and looked at Ranamon. She smiled at me and ran to me. I held my arm out and when she got to me, we hugged like sisters.

Ranamon said, "You rock sugar! I've never seen a fight more intense!" I giggled and then gasped to see Takuya run into the clearing and straight to me.

He asked, "Zoe what happened!? Are you okay? Why's Ranamon here?" I giggled and then released Ranamon.

I hugged Takuya and said, "I'm fine! Ranamon helped me defeat IceDevimon." I pulled away.

I said, "Guess what?! I got my fusion evolution! She's so beautiful! She's called JetSilphymon!" Takuya laughed and then we both looked to the edge of the clearing to see Hannah run to us.

She asked, "Okay, give me the N11!" We both looked at each others and giggled. But what about the others? What was happening to them? Would we find them?


	6. Behold the RhinoKabuterimon!

Digimon Frontier X- Secondary Memories

Chapter 6

Behold the RhinoKabuterimon!!

(JP's P.O.V.)

I was walking around in this forest after that incredible gust of wind knocked us all over the place. I was still having trouble believing that there had been a gust of wind able to lift me! Even after all the work Abigail had been encouraging me to do, I hadn't lost anything! I remembered when we had first started exercising.

Flashback

I was sitting inside my room with Abigail there with me to hang out. Suddenly she stood.

"Wanna go outside?" she asked me. I looked at her, then sighed nodding. She smiled and grabbed my hand, yanking me outside. Once we were outside she turned to face me.

"A run! Or in your case a slow jog." she said. I sweat dropped. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along the block. I had to keep stopping for breaks yet she kept encouraging me to continue, even though I was struggling to catch my breathe.

I asked, "What is this? The biggest loser?" she cracked up laughing.

She answered, "Don't worry JP, if this was the biggest loser, you'd be dead by now!" I giggled a little then continued after her.

End Flashback

I smiled to myself, after that she'd been making me run two laps of the block every day. I cringed at the thought of her doing that again after we returned back to the human world. Then I heard a rustle in the bush nearby me. I turned around, startled.

I yelled, "Who's there?!"

"Who do you think JP?!" came the familiar voice of Kouji.

I yelled back, "Kouji! Glad I found someone!" he smirked as he came out of the forest. He walked straight to me. Then he hugged me. I was startled by this sudden turn of events, I didn't do anything.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I was sitting down with Zoe, Takuya and Ranamon.

Zoe asked, "Ranamon. How did you know I was in danger and how did you find me?"

Ranamon smiled and answered, "Sugar, Legendary Warriors are able to sense when another one of their kind is in danger. I sensed that you were in danger and my instincts led me to you. I was already reborn from the digi-egg." Zoe nodded.

(JP's P.O.V.)

I was able to re-arrange my mind and I pushed him away from me. He growled a little.

He asked, "What was that for JP? I haven't seen you in a long time, what's up with you?!" I backed away a little. Suddenly Grumblemon crawled out of the ground and stood between me and Kouji.

He yelled, "Me no let you hurt friend! You back way from JP!!" I was shocked, I was Grumblemon's friend. I guess he must be purified.

Kouji yelled, "JP! Grumblemon is tricking you! He's not your friend!!"

I yelled back, "No, as a matter of fact, he is my friend! You're an impostor who just looks and sounds like my friend. You're not the real Kouji!!"

(Kouji's P.O.V. the real one!)

I was walking around in this blasted forest, worried sick about Hannah when I suddenly heard JP's voice, he sounded like he was yelling. Then he mentioned my name, and an impostor. I gasped as I suddenly heard my voice yelling back to him, mentioning about him being ill or something. I ran to where the voices were coming from. I hid behind a tree and saw myself there, and JP a few feet away, with Grumblemon in between ready to strike the fake me.

(JP's P.O.V.)

I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey JP!! Need help with the fake me!?" it was Kouji, the real one. I turned to see Kouji run to my side, then pull out his detector. I smiled knowing this was the real Kouji. There was only one spirit of light. Kouji fusion evolved into Beowulfmon and I spirit evolved into Beetlemon.

The fake Kouji backed away a bit. He then smirked and raised his arms. He then clapped his hands together and a black aura surrounded him. He grew till he turned into Mermixmon. An evil digimon thought to be extinct and could change it's appearance to anything it wanted to.

Beowulfmon yelled, "Cleansing Light!!" and he shot some missiles and a laser. Grumblemon slide evolved into Gigasmon.

He yelled, "Giga Storm!!" and he shot a sand storm from his mouth.

I got lightning to my fist and yelled, "Thunder Fist!!" then I punch the ground. The electricity furged and flew at Mermixmon. Gigasmon's 'Giga Storm' and Beowulfmon's 'Cleansing Light' combined with my attack and they all flew at Mermixmon. Mermixmon raised his arm and then the attacks hit him. He swung his arm and then the attacks were redirected back at us! We all dodged, then I slide evolved into MetalKabuterimon, beast warrior of thunder.

I lifted my arms and yelled, "Volo Thunder!!" Electricity surged to my spinning metal hands and they merged into the shape of weights. Then I fired!!

Gigasmon yelled, "Tectonic Slam!!" he then leaped into the air, then landed, causing a huge earthquake!

Beowulfmon yelled, "Frozen Hunter!!" then a wolf of light appeared above him then he leaped forward at Mermixmon. The thunder in my attack combined and the velocity of Gigasmon's attack made him gain speed as he attacked Mermixmon. Mermixmon screamed, but then started cackling. He suddenly attacked Beowulfmon and I bent down.

I started charging fast then yelled, "Electron Cannon!!" The electric blast hit Mermixmon's attack, giving Beowulfmon time to escape. But it caused a huge explosion. I was stuck inside the explosion with Mermixmon. I felt my power draining and when it was gone, I de-digivolved. I screamed as the power of the explosion continued.

"JP!!!" yelled both Gigasmon and Beowulfmon. When the explosion cleared up, I collapsed. Mermixmon started laughing.

He said, "I kept my attack up, causing the explosion to continue. Now to get the spirits of thunder." I slowly lifted my head. I saw him walk to me.

I said, "You'd have to kill me!" Mermixmon was right in front of me. He raised his hand.

"That can be taken care of!" he said.

Suddenly my detector glowed a bright yellow. The I was surrounded in yellow light. I saw my human spirit of Beetlemon on my left and my beast spirit of MetalKabuterimon on my right. I had gained my fusion evolution.

The light faded and I fusion evolved in RhinoKabuterimon. Beowulfmon and Gigasmon gasped.

I yelled, "Thunder Laser!!" and my horn shot out lightning to the sky, then the thunder came crashing down on Mermixmon. He screamed in pain.

He yelled, "You'll pay for that!!"

Beowulfmon yelled, "I don't think so!! Beo Saber!!" then he attacked Mermixmon with his sword.

Gigasmon yelled, "Quagmire Twister!!" and he turned himself into a twister. He spun straight at Mermixmon. Mermixmon was down, one more attack ought to do it!

I jerked up and yelled, "Condenser Storm!!" and a huge thunder storm appeared, the lightning crashed onto Mermixmon, who screamed, then his fractal code appeared.

I took the code and then de-digivolved back into myself. Kouji did the same then he walked to me. I smiled.

He said, "Thanks for saving me back there!" I nodded.

I said, "No problem!"

"Hey JP!!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned to see Abigail run out of the forest. She ran to me and hugged me.

I asked, "Abigail! Where did you come from?"

She answered, "I saw the entire fight! Thank goodness you're alright!!" I hugged her back. Then I turned to face Gigasmon.

I asked, "How did you know where to find me, and how did you know that wasn't the real Kouji Gigasmon?"

Gigasmon answered, "Me legendary Warrior meaning me know when you in trouble, me also know where you are, and me can tell when someone is not a legendary warrior!" I nodded taking all this in. But what about the others, would Zoe, Tommy and Kouichi also get their fusion evolutions, if they hadn't, had they already gained them?


	7. Daipenmon and Raihimon

Digimon Frontier X- Secondary Memories

Chapter 7

Daipenmon freeze my heart and Raihimon cloud my mind!!

(Tommy's P.O.V.)

I was walking through the forest thinking of where the others were. Were they okay, had they gotten by and found each other? I was so lost in thought that I didn't see I was at the edge of the forest and about to walk off a cliff. I was just about to step off the edge when I heard a voice yell.

"Tommy!! Be careful!!!" yelled the voice of Amy. I stopped and snapped out of it, let a little scream escape my mouth when I started leaning forward over the edge. Amy grabbed me from behind and pulled me back, saving me from certain death. I fell back on her and gasped. I jumped off of her and helped her up. She thanked me and we turned back to look at the forest. I suddenly saw Bastion run out. He ran to us and held his knees, puffing.

"Why did you suddenly take off Amy? Hi Tommy!!" he asked.

Amy giggled and answered, "You know I see the future in my head. I saw Tommy about to walk off the cliff, so I had to run to him to save him. Sorry I'm so fast, remember I am Fallosmon! Legendary guardian of the key, or at least I was. I don't know who the key is now."

I said, "I'm glad you did! Or else I would be a pancake by now. I wasn't looking where I was going. Silly me!!" Amy gave the most confused look I'd ever seen on her face.

She said, "You didn't see the cliff!!??"

I answered, "I was too lost in thought. I'm sorry!! I'll be much more careful from now on!" Amy sighed, then gave me a big hug, making me go bright red. Then Riku dashed out of the woods, and ran straight for Bastion, giving him a big hug. Bastion went as red as a tomato. Just as Amy was releasing me from the hug I saw a giant hand!

I yelled, "NO!!" I pushed Amy out of the way as the hand rushed forward, pushing me off the cliff. I screamed as I fell down.

Amy ran to the edge and screamed, "NO!! TOMMY!!"

Bastion yelled, "Tommy!!!" Riku was speechless. Then Amy screamed as the hand pushed her off the edge. She somehow fell faster than me and she caught up to me in no time. I held her protectively and closed my eyes, bracing for pain. I twisted us so that she would land on me, if there was a chance that one of us could survive, then I was going to be the one to die. Amy saw what I was doing.

She said, "No Tommy!! If you die, then I want to die with you!" I shook my head.

"You destiny is to save the world with Hannah and the others, I'm just one of the backups. Remember, you're Fallosmon, the key, without the key, the door will remain unlocked." I said. We were close to the bottom now.

(Kouichi's P.O.V.)

I was walking with Polly, after we had found each other, and were walking along a path we'd recently found. Polly suddenly gasped as I looked up. The path had led to the bottom of a cliff. I looked up and gasped, frozen with horror as I saw Amy and Tommy falling down that cliff. I looked at Polly and she nodded. I beast spirit evolved into JagerLowemon and she spirit evolved into Liquidmon. Liquidmon caught them in mid air, while I waited for her to land at the bottom. Then a fire attack hit Liquidmon from behind. She screamed as she de-digivolved back into Polly and fell with Tommy and Amy. I braced myself and they all landed with a thud on my back. I let them climb off my back and then I de-digivolved.

As soon as Amy touched solid ground she screamed up to the top of the cliff, "Riku!! Bastion!!" Then a burst of flames flew at the top of the cliff and screaming could be heard.

(Tommy's P.O.V.)

I growled as I heard those terrified screams of agony and pain of Riku and Bastion. Then they suddenly fell from the cliff as well. I couldn't take it any longer, I screamed in anger!!

Suddenly blue light surrounded me. I saw my spirit of Kumamon on my left and my beast spirit of Korikakumon. My spirits had fused together. I fusion evolved into Daipenmon.

(Kouichi's P.O.V.)

I screamed in anger as well and purple light surrounded me. I saw my spirit of Lowemon on my left and my beast spirit of JagerLowemon on my right. My spirits had joined as one. I fusion evolved into Raihimon. I stood beside Daipenmon and we both jumped, catching Bastion and Riku. Riku was burnt badly and Bastion had many injuries. The digimon from before jumped down the cliff and we all gasped to see a black version of IceDevimon. It didn't matter who this creep was, he was no match for two fusion legendary warriors. It turns out this guy was in fact a version of IceDevimon, this was Devimon.

Daipenmon yelled, "Strawberry Death!!" and he attacked using ice from his giant red popsicle.

I yelled, "Blazing Spear!!" and my spear became a blaze. Then I fired it. Devimon fell back.

Suddenly a familiar face ran out to meet us because of all the noise. It was Monique!! Monique ran to Riku and Bastion, helping Polly and Amy tend to their wounds. I smiled to myself. Devimon attacked and I used my Defense Shield to block his attack.

Daipenmon yelled, "Blue Hawaii Death!!" and he used his giant blue popsicle to attack Devimon. A fractal code appeared and I scanned it, since I was the one with hands. Once that was done, we both de-digivolved and ran to the others. Riku was able to stand, but Bastion was still recovering and needed help getting around.

I smiled at Tommy and he smiled back. Riku hoisted Bastion's arm over her shoulder. We all walked together as a group. Then two fairly familiar faces ran out of the clearing. It was Jacob, the man from Hannah's past, and Monique. They smiled and waved at us.

He said, "Hey guys, I was travelling with Hannah when she suddenly took off at the speed of light and I couldn't keep up. But before she took off she yelled Zoe. I think Zoe was in danger! You know, Zoe Orimoto? I also heard some kind of fight with JP and Kouji. JP Shibayama, Kouji Minamoto. Those two! Yeah, I heard a bit of screaming but by the time I got there, they were gone. So I continued and found you guys. What happened? I heard quite a lot of screaming. Mind telling me?"

Tommy smiled and then explained to Jacob and Monique about what had happened.

He smiled in excitement and said, "Congratulations on getting your fusion evolutions! I'm happy for you guys, but what about Bastion, will he be okay, and what about poor Riku?"

I said, "Bastion just needs time to recover, and Riku is really strong for her age, they'll both survive! Don't worry!" then I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Polly hugged me from behind and Amy did the same for Tommy. I went peach red and Tommy turned a scarlet colour. Polly suddenly kissed me on the cheek, which made me go crimson. We all turned to walk out of the forest and head down to find Hannah's group and Kouji's group. I hoped that was all the groups there were. Guess we would find out soon. Had Zoe and JP gotten their fusion evolutions? One way to find out!!


	8. A hurtful decision

Digimon Frontier X- Secondary Memories

Chapter 8

A hurtful decision

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

We had Zoe, Takuya, Ranamon and myself as a group, and we had to find the others. Were they alright? Was Kouji okay? We walked in the dark silent forest and Zoe was staring at her detector all the time. I remembered when Hallosmon had gotten so angry that she took over without changing my appearance and had insulted Polly. I just couldn't let that memory go! I felt so miserable after, and I felt so helpless. I was scared of the next time Hallosmon would take over.

Suddenly two unfamiliar faces walked out into the clearing we were walking in.

Zoe yelled, "Look!! It's Arbormon and Mercurymon!! I hope they're good too!!"

Ranamon answered, "Don't worry sugar! They were with me before I dashed off to help you. They're good, and they followed me because I didn't say where I was going or what made me take off in the first place."

I didn't actually listened, I was too busy in thought. It wasn't till we were past the clearing and into the paths when we saw some familiar faces.

It was Tommy, Amy, Bastion, Riku, Kouichi, Polly, Monique and Jacob. Zoe and Takuya rushed forward to meet them. But I stayed where I was, looking at my shoes, thinking really hard. I looked behind me for just a second when Bokomon, Neemon and little Patamon flew out and charged at Takuya. I stepped one step to the right and they went right past me, like I was invisible.

We kept walking again when yet again, we met some familiar faces and one unfamiliar face.

It was Kouji and JP. But who was gnome boy?

Takuya yelled, "Grumblemon's here too!!??" Grumblemon nodded.

Suddenly Zoe held her detector up high and yelled, "Guess what everyone! I got my fusion evolution!!"

Tommy and Kouichi looked at each other in astonishment.

Tommy asked, "You did? We got ours as well!! Kouichi and me I mean."

JP added, "Don't forget about me!!" I looked at them when Kouji appeared behind me. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist.

He put his lips to my ear and whispered, "What are you thinking so hard about?" I sighed.

I answered quietly, "Nothing in particular. Just thinking about heaps of things at the same time."

Kouji asked, "Mind telling me a few of these things?"

I paused, hoping he wouldn't ask me that, then whispered, "Actually I was thinking about right and wrong in major. Some of the other things I was thinking about was the bad guys, a bit about you and Hallosmon and her history." Kouji gave me a puzzled look. I twirled out of his grip. I inhaled and closed my eyes. Then I exhaled. I walked closer to Kouji.

He asked, "Hannah? What's going on?" All eyes were on us.

I said, "I don't think I can be near you guys. I'm a prone to mistakes, and I'm a klutz as well. I'm a danger magnet, and I can't keep putting you guys in danger like that. They're after me, not you guys, and they use you to get to me." Kouji looked shocked, like I was driving a semi truck right at him. His face had gone pale white and I thought maybe he was having a fit or a heart attack or something.

I continued, "That means you too Kouji. I'm sorry. I only have to be 5 metres away nearby you, and to them, you're bait! I have to watch myself. And I think the best way to do that is to stay away from all of you! I can't love you anymore Kouji! I'll always love you in a way."

Kouji's face went to horrified to grief. His eyes started to get a bit watery. He moved closer to me, reaching for me. I reached forward and grabbed his wrists, holding them down at his waist. I moved my head to his ear.

He pleaded, "Don't go Hannah!"

I said, "I'm sorry. Promise me one thing though."

He replied, "Anything. Just don't leave!"

I shook my head.

I said, "Try not to hurt yourself! Be safe! And in return, I'll make you a promise. I will never interfere again once I've gone." Kouji sniffed and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I swallowed silently and forced myself not to look into his eyes.

He pleaded, "No! Don't leave!" I inhaled then exhaled quickly. I reached forward and kissed the top of his forehead. His eyes closed. Then I quickly dashed off into the woods as fast as I could.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes after a gentle breeze whipped the hair on my face. My eyes burst open, and Hannah was gone! I couldn't believe it. She had left us, especially me, because of us, especially me. Hannah. No, the pain was piercing through my chest, and I clutched my arms around my chest in pain. It felt like Hannah had carved a huge hole in my chest, and she'd stolen my heart, then ran off with it. I felt the tears coming, and I was in so much pain. I wasn't thinking straight.

I yelled, "Hannah!!" then I dashed off in the direction I think she had ran off in.

Takuya yelled, "Kouji!! Come back!!" But I was in a daze, and my legs were moving on their own. I knew that if I stopped looking for Hannah, everything that was meaningful to me would be lost. I would lose my ability to love. Suddenly everything in my body went numb. I was dashing through the forest, tripping over bits of root and falling on my face. Soon my face was covered in dirt smears and I was lost in the woods. But I didn't care. A strong gust of wind blew and my bandana flew off my head. I tripped over a root and fell on my face. I didn't get back up. I rolled over to my side, and clutched my chest. Tears were escaping from my eyes. I knew that she was gone. And there was nothing I could do. It soon became nightfall and then I heard voices. I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

I heard, "Kouji!! Kouji where are you?!" I recognised the voice. It was Zoe.

"Kouji! This isn't funny!! Come out, or at least answer us!!" That was Takuya.

"Takuya, do you think, that maybe?" asked Zoe very unsteadily.

"Let's hope not Zoe. We have to be positive to be able to find him." reassured Takuya.

I breathed in and croaked out, "Takuya. Zoe. Down here." They both gasped and I heard their footsteps speed up. They bent over the hill I had fallen from and jumped over it. They ran a little bit further and saw me laying on the ground, with my foot entangled in the root that had tripped me. Takuya bent down. His eyes were full of worry.

He asked, "Kouji, have you been hurt?" That question stung. I finally felt something besides numbness, and it just had to be pain.

Zoe elbowed him hard in the chest. Takuya wheezed out in pain.

She hissed, "Takuya. That's a silly question, it only made Kouji worse."

Then she asked me, "Kouji, did you hurt yourself or something?" I gently shook my head. Her emerald eyes were fully of concern. Takuya walked to the other side of me, then hoisted me into his arms. But I knew I would be too heavy.

I croaked out, "Takuya. I'm too heavy."

Takuya knew I was right, so he set me down and then pulled out his digi-vice. He spirit evolved into Agunimon. He picked me up again. Zoe spirit evolved into Kazemon. They then began to run, or fly. I couldn't tell which it was. The numbness was overtaking again. When we exited to forest I gently turned my head and saw Kouichi, Tommy, JP, Polly, Abigail, Amy, Bastion, Riku, Jacob, Monique, Ranamon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon, Arbormon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon all curled up on the grass asleep. Agunimon set me down then they de-digivolved and went to sleep. I closed my eyes. Then there was nothing.


	9. Painful Memories

Digimon Frontier X- Secondary Memories

Chapter 9

Painful Memories

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

The horrible image of Kouji's face in emotional pain kept blasting it's way into my mind and I clutched my head crying in pain every time. I could see his eyes, red with tears, pleading with me. I shuddered and coughed. This was too much. But it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? I didn't know anymore. It seemed like a good idea at the time! Not anymore. I clutched my chest and coughed in pain. My heart was pounding my rib cage so hard it was hurting, and my beautiful hazel gold eyes were surrounded with red skin from crying. I shuddered and let out a huge sob. Why?! Why was it so painful?!

_You love him you idiot!! What were you thinking?!_

Shut up Hallosmon!! You're one of the reasons I left them!

_But you didn't have to! I can control myself! Don't worry about me taking over in your normal form, it won't happen again. We're becoming more like one person every second of the day. Instead of being two souls in one body, we're forming into one soul, one body. All my memories will become yours. All my feelings will become yours. Then I'll be able to rest, never having to be reborn again!_

Hallosmon. I didn't know you were hurting every time you were reborn. I'm sorry I thought you couldn't control yourself. But I'm still not going back. The bad guys will go after me, now that I'm away from the others.

_You're still the idiot you were three seconds ago! I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this!!_

What are you…? But suddenly all my memories started pulsing through my eyes. I saw the day Kouji and I first met. I was only four, but I knew what was going on.

Then I saw the day I made Kouji my friend. We were about 5 or 6.

Next was the day Kouji and I shared our first kiss. We were 8.

Then was the day that Kouji told me he'd made some friends and I was happy. We were 11.

After that was the day on the trailmon. I was confronting Kouji and telling him about Amy's death, then scolding him for forgetting me and things like that. We were 16.

Everything else that had happened went through my mind. Even the fight of Kouji vs. me, or Hallosmon really. Then everything went back to the setting of the forest I was in, in the little cave I'd found.

Hallosmon was right. The bad guys knew I would still always love Kouji, and they would go after him. And the others as well. They were in danger! And only I could save them!

_NNNOOOO!!_ yelled Hallosmon.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I woke up feeling numb yet again. Everyone else was bending over me, looking worried and concerned.

Kouichi asked, "Kouji? Are you feeling any better, did you hurt yourself?"

Zoe shook her head and said, "He just kept saying all through us carrying him to camp and all through his sleep, 'She's gone!' I think he means, you know who. I think it's painful to him to hear or say her name." Kouichi nodded and Polly hugged his arm, placing her head on his shoulder. I remembered when Hannah first did that, and pain went through. I didn't want to remember, but I didn't want to forget. Suddenly a twig snapped from behind. I jumped up and crouched down, ready to strike. Everyone else was in the same pose. Then a humanoid digimon walked out. It was the chaos form of Lucemon.

I grabbed my detector from my pocket and fusion evolved. All the rest fusion evolved, while Polly, Riku, Amy, Bastion and Abigail guardian evolved. Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbormon and Grumblemon all beast spirit evolved. We all stood there, ready to receive an attack from Lucemon.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I heard Hallosmon scream out no and I immediately panicked, wondering what was wrong.

_Run! South-south east! Now! They're in danger!!_

_I ran. I could navigate through the forest without needing a compass. I ran and ran._

_(Takuya's P.O.V.)_

_Lucemon didn't seem to be making a move at all. I remembered how powerful his paradise loss punch was and I almost re-felt the pain. Then suddenly, Lucemon appeared in front of me. I gasped as he used his paradise loss punch on me. I grunted till I was kicked in the stomach, making me fly up into the air. Then Lucemon appeared and pushed me to the ground, head first. I screamed when I hit the ground._

_(Hannah's P.O.V.)_

_I was running in the forest when I saw Aldamon flying up in the air, and Lucemon push him back down. I ran about 5 metres when I heard Takuya's pain filled cry. I flinched as his pain became mine._

_(Zoe's P.O.V.)_

_I saw Aldamon de-digivolve to Takuya and he collapsed to the ground. I gasped._

_I screamed out, "Takuya!!! No!!" and rushed to his aid. I bent down to check for a pulse, when I saw his data appear. Lucemon then started to take the data. I growled and then jumped up. _

_I yelled, "Hurricane Wave!!" Lucemon stopped then started to attack me. I screamed as each punch went through me._

_(Hannah's P.O.V.)_

_I snapped myself out of it and ran till I heard Zoe scream. She sounded like she was being punched, badly. I felt her pain and rushed at the speed of light. _

_(Kouji's P.O.V.)_

_I gasped to see Kazemon getting the living day lights being punched out of her. I rushed forward and pulled out my sword._

_I yelled, "Kazemon! Frozen Hunter!!" I glowed blue and started to charge at Lucemon when I saw he was going to kick me. Then a glow of red suddenly blasted him to the other side of the forest. I looked at the direction Lucemon had been hit to. There, holding Lucemon to a tree, was Hannah. I was so happy, and the life started coming back to me._

_(Hannah's P.O.V.) _

_Just after I had run to the edge of the clearing where the others were I saw that Lucemon was about to kick Kouji. Anger pulsed through my veins and I charged at him. He screamed as I collided with him and smacked him against a tree. I held his wrists and hissed at him._

_I threatened, "Touch them, and you're a dead digimon!!" Lucemon suddenly got really scared and then it turned to pleasure, a wicked pleasure. Like I was his secret weapon._

_He said, "How nice to see you Hannah. How's Hallosmon?" I growled._

_I answered, "She'll be feeling better in a few days, when she disappears all together, finally being able to rest." Lucemon suddenly went to surprised. I punched him in the face and then darted back to the gang. All eyes were on me, except for Kazemon's, who's were on Takuya, taking care of him. I growled. _

_Lucemon smirked then suddenly darkness engulfed us. I gasped. I heard screams and gasps behind me._

_I yelled, "Hang on guys!!" But when the darkness cleared up, Lucemon was gone. I twirled behind me and gasped. The others were gone too!!! Only Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were still there, and they ran to me. I sighed, this was all my fault!_


	10. A Daring Rescue

Digimon Frontier X- Secondary Memories

Chapter 10

A daring rescue!

(JP's P.O.V.)

I slowly opened my eyes to a dark room. In it, were all my friends, knocked out, and Abigail was searching for an exit. I slowly got up and placed my hand on her shoulder. She gasped and twirled around, facing me, then relaxed. 

She said, "JP! I can't find a way out! And I can't believe it, Hannah returned!" Then she pushed her face to my chest, sobbing. I slid her hat off of her hair and stroked her hair. 

I whispered, "Don't worry. I believe that Hannah will rescue us! She's never stopped protecting us, and I doubt she intends for that to ever start." She started crying, making my jumpsuit all wet. We were wearing the things we had worn to our first digital world adventure as a way to celebrate 4 years now, and our third trip. I stroked her hair, soothing her.

(Hannah's P.O.V.) 

I was running at the speed of light, with a poor dizzy Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon hiding in my bag that I had stolen from a shop. I know it wasn't right, but this wasn't time to rest and lolly gag! 

I heard Bokomon ask, "Can we take a brake? You've been running for hours, and we've been dizzy for hours. I don't think you should use up all your strength!" I sighed and ran to the nearest town. Then I stopped when I reached the gate. Bokomon and Neemon fell out with circles in their eyes and Patamon flew to me.

He squealed, "Wow! That was fun Hannah!" I smiled at Patamon. Bokomon dizzily got up and walked, dragging Neemon by his pants, to the gate. I sighed as someone stepped in front. It was a dragonmon. 

He roared, "Stop! You must fight your way in!"

I sighed in disgust at the smell of his breathe and turned to look at Bokomon.

Bokomon had his book out and read, "This is fighting village." 

I whispered, "Well, that's self explanatory."

Bokomon continued, "One member from a group must go through five challenges to enter the village. That person counts as the tickets for them all. None of us can fight, guess it's you Hannah!" I sighed and then stepped forward.

The dragonmon looked at me, then cracked up laughing. I growled. 

He roared out, "You really think **you can take on all 5 challenges?"**

**I said, "If it means I can beat them with laughter, then yes, I guess. Is that allowed in the rule book, or don't you have a rule book you stupid digimon. Of course I can take on all 5 challenges. I'm the one that saved the digital world 2 years ago!" The dragonmon suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me curiously. **

**It then growled and tried to lunge at me. I appeared behind him in a flash and grabbed his back leg, swinging him round and round. He sort of roared/screamed. I then picked him up over me, and threw him into the forest, about 2 miles away. Everyone stared at me in disbelief. **

**Then another digimon appeared. This one was birdramon. He fired a gust of wind at me, but when it hit me, all it did was make my hair blow. I placed my feet firmly on the ground. Then the birdramon fired a whole heap of feathers at me. I gasped and jumped above them. But the strong wind blew me over. I gasped as the wind blew me head over heels. I dug my feet in the ground and braced myself for impact. I pulled out my gun and fired, making the birdramon scream in pain. **

**Then a dark digimon stood forward. It look like a giant dog. It was curberumon. He fired green flames at me. I jumped up, dodging them. I landed on the dog's back and he bucked up and down. I held tightly to his fur and held on for my life. After about the second buck, my head went flying forward and it collided with his head. I felt dizzy and the curberumon fell to the ground unconscious. I stood dizzily and fell on my bum. **

**Then another digimon stood forward. I held my hand out as a signal to wait. He stood still and waited. I placed my hand to my head and felt the bruise where my head had hit the dog's head. It ached like nothing I'd ever experienced. I stood shakily. I pulled out my lipstick whip and slashed that three faced freak digimon in half. The last digimon stood forward. It was a flamdramon.**

**It fired and I jumped out of the way. I slashed my lipstick whip at him and it sliced his cheek. I jumped back down and pulled out my gun, shooting him square in the chest. He fell down. Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon cheered. The gate opened and they climbed onto my back. I ran inside the village and found us an inn.**

**Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were all tucked in bed, fast asleep, and I went to g get some water before I went to sleep. I suddenly saw the gang rush inside the inn. I gasped in complete shock and remained frozen. Kouji rushed forward to me, then started to pull me away. I let him and he pulled me to the bedroom. He shut the door behind us, then kissed me, very hard, very, what was the right word? I don't know, he kissed me so that it scared me. He never kissed me like this. I tried to push him away but he locked my hands into place. My eyes widened. When did Kouji get this strong? I was about 8 times stronger than him, yet he kept me pinned! This couldn't be Kouji, no one could keep me down!! I felt Kouji's hands start to undo my dress and that's when I decided that that was it!! I pulled away then used all my strength to push him away. He banged into the wall. He smirked in an evil way. I knew that wasn't Kouji!! I jumped up and he jumped up too.**

**I punched him in the jaw, then spun around, kicking across the cheek. He retaliated and punched me in the gut. I heard a terrifying crack, and I knew a bone had broke. What bone? I wasn't sure of. I landed and fell to a squat. I held my hand over my stomach. I looked up at the fake Kouji and saw him walking to me, slowly. He was even stronger than Lucemon, who I had defeated easily. I gasped as he got very close. I leaned back and placed my hands on the ground then flipped myself over, kicking Kouji in the chin. He flew up to the ceiling and crashed through the roof. I stood and smirked. He jumped back down, then wiped his chin with the sleeve of his jacket. It was cut and bruised. Suddenly he charged forward at me. He punched my stomach again and this time I screamed as another deafening crack was heard, this time, it was my spine. I felt to the ground, uncoordinated and lifeless. I saw the door burst open and I saw the inn keeper with a gun. She shot Kouji and he then turned into a pile of ashes. The inn keeper rushed to my aid with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon right behind her. She checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. Bokomon gasped and bent down to face. He look sad, like he knew I was going to die. **

**He asked, "Hannah? Can you hear me dear?" then he pulled some of my hair out of my face. **

**I wheezed out, "Yeah…" Bokomon suddenly smiled with joy to find I was alive. Patamon nuzzled at my other side while Neemon leaned over my head. **

**Bokomon said, "Hannah, mind telling us what happened? We saw the gang and thought maybe they had escaped but they didn't act like they normally would and so the inn keeper shot them and they turned to ashes, that's not what humans do when they die."**

**I answered quietly, "It wasn't them, Kouji and I had a huge fight in here, but he was too strong. He cracked two of my bones, my spine and an unknown bone. I don't think I'll be able to walk again." Bokomon gasped. Suddenly I felt a huge pain in my back and my cheeks just about went green. Suddenly I heard a 'click' and I relaxed. The inn keeper had put my spin back together. I slowly and painfully sat up. I grunted as a huge amount of pain went up my spine. **

**I stood and held out my bag that I had used to carry Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon in. I opened it then held it out for them. Bokomon looked at me disgustedly. Neemon jumped in, then Patamon. I gave Bokomon a look that said, 'hey you can hold on for dear life on my shoulder if you want!' he sighed then crawled in. I hoisted it over my shoulder then thanked the inn keeper. I walked out the door and out the village. Then I took off in a fast sprint. **


End file.
